


Menta, cedro e boccini.

by CiciCe



Series: Luci, coriandoli, cioccolato e zucca. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, M/M, Peace
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciCe/pseuds/CiciCe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(...) “Mi fai entrare o devo restare qui?” chiese, con un ghigno sghembo e difensivamente derisorio.<br/>“E perché dovrei farti entrare?” gli rispose Harry. Se non altro era certo di una cosa: quello era davvero Malfoy.<br/>“Perché sono venuto fino in questo quartiere babbano, in questa casa babbana, e ho pure dovuto faticare per trovare la porta.</p><p>Per chi ha letto e apprezzato "Neve, bianchi furetti e morbidi boccini".</p><p>Vigilia di Natale, il primo dopo la guerra. Il Natale è magico, e a volte riserva sorprese inaspettate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Menta, cedro e boccini.

**Author's Note:**

> Come sempre, i personaggi non sono miei e non ricavo nulla dal loro utilizzo.
> 
> Buona lettura.

Se durante le nostre vite affannate ci fermassimo un momento a guardarci attorno – in casa, in un parco, al lavoro – riusciremmo forse a prestare attenzione alle cose che ci circondano; oggetti di solito ignorati o a cui viene data attenzione per il breve tempo che comporta il loro utilizzo, per poi tornare dimenticati fino al momento in cui se ne necessiterà di nuovo.

Quante cose accadono attorno a loro? Il bonsai posto sul tavolino da salotto di un appartamento di studentesse può assistere all’andirivieni delle sue padrone di casa; alle loro cene con gli amici che si protraggono fino a tarda notte, per il sommo dispiacere dei vicini; ai pomeriggi di studio che sfociano in improbabili lotte sul divano e che si concludono a film e popcorn.

O la candela bianca all’angolo di una vasca da bagno. Se avesse occhi e bocca potrebbe raccontare della routine quotidiana del suo bipede coinquilino, le sue manie e si, anche le sue avventure. Potrebbe raccontare di come una sera l’ospite non se ne andò dopo la cena, ma vennero entrambi in bagno, riempirono la vasca, e i copiosi schizzi d’acqua provocati dai loro movimenti spensero la sua fiamma.

La vita delle persone procede frenetica attorno alle cose che le circondano, che assistono immobili o immutabili a quel turbine di avvenimenti.

C’è un oggetto in particolare che se potesse racconterebbe nei dettagli la storia del suo proprietario e ne descriverebbe giorno dopo giorno senza fermarsi, per rifarsi degli anni trascorsi al buio in un polveroso sottoscala.

I suoi primi giorni fuori dall’oscurità erano stati quasi monotoni, se si escludeva un viaggio in lavatrice e una giornata intera appeso a un filo, all’aria aperta. Erano anni che non veniva in contatto con l’esterno e l’ultima volta che gli era successo era inverno e c’era la neve. E un bimbo di quattro anni che lo stringeva forte al petto. Dopo il giorno passato ad asciugare sotto un improbabile sole londinese era tornato quasi nuovo. Quasi. Certo, l’originario splendore ormai se ne era andato; non era più color oro, ora più simile a un color sabbia chiazzato qua e là, e le ali azzurre erano sbiadite in un vago grigio scialbo.

Gli era stata trovata però una nuova sistemazione che non comportava ragni vaganti e accumuli di polvere indesiderata: il divano a scacchi blu si trovava esattamente al centro del piccolo salottino inglese, davanti a un fuoco sempre acceso e scoppiettante. Non era un’abitazione grande, ma un appartamento modesto al secondo piano di una sobria casa di mattoncini grigi; due camere, una cucina aperta su un salotto , ovviamente il bagno, e uno sgabuzzino. Fortunatamente la sua nuova postazione si era rivelata essere l’angolo del sofà.

Quella in cui Harry Potter lo aveva portato era una casa piena di vita; in quell’ambiente caldo e accogliente, chi entrava poteva respirare la gioia di un’esistenza ripartita da zero. C’era sempre una luce calda ad illuminare le stanze ed un delizioso profumo di pane appena sfornato solleticava l’olfatto di chi entrava ospite di quell’angolo di pace.

Scegliere quell’appartamento al posto di altri era stato facile per Harry. Ci era entrato e ne era semplicemente rimasto conquistato; aveva tutto ciò che gli serviva raccolto nella semplicità babbana, compresa la seconda stanza per il piccolo Ted che lui si era impegnato a rallegrare a dovere con decorazioni di simpatici animali che saltavano su soffici nuvolette e che, ogni tanto, si dilettavano in elaborate coreografie per il divertimento del suo figlioccio . Questi segnava allegramente il proprio territorio ovunque riuscisse a gattonare, sparpagliando “ordinatamente” per tutta la casa colori, pupazzi e giocattoli vari. Harry era contento di quella serenità che il piccolo Ted sembrava aver ritrovato, e rideva con lui quando si ritrovava la faccia piena di segni a pennarello.

Dopo le estenuanti giornate insieme, la sera era loro abitudine addormentarsi sul divano davanti al fuoco, con Ted aggrappato ai capelli del suo padrino, steso per metà sul suo petto e per metà su quel cuscino vecchio ma morbido che, riesumato dal suo passato polveroso, raccoglieva la bavetta del bambino cullandolo con il suo soffice tepore. Harry sorrideva, e quando Teddy non era con lui perché era il turno di nonna Andromeda, si sedeva su quel divano e abbracciava il suo vecchio consunto boccino di stoffa, inspirandone l’odore di bambino per lasciarsi trasportare da ricordi appannati di una giornata quasi dimenticata.

Se un giorno a qualcuno venisse in mente di incantare quel cuscino a forma di boccino d’oro in modo da farlo parlare, tra tutte gli aneddoti possibili questi racconterebbe per primo della vigilia di Natale.

Nella notte più magica di tutte, gli amici di Harry Potter erano appena andati via dal suo appartamentino completamente addobbato. Le luci erano soffuse, ancora si poteva avvertire la gioia e l’affetto che li aveva riuniti permeare l’aria; nella sala che costituiva il salotto e la cucina open-space, il tavolo magicamente allungato portava ancora addosso i resti di una cena luculliana, bicchieri mezzi vuoti di spumante, resti di tacchino ripieno e di pudding natalizio. Le candele che erano state accese tutte intorno si erano ormai quasi spente e le uniche fonti di luce arrivavano dall’ultimo fuoco del camino e dall’albero sapientemente illuminato.

Harry si avvicinò alla finestra del salotto, stringendosi nel suo maglione di lana nuovo di zecca – regalo di Neville – e il suo volto si illuminò di un sorriso quando vide cadere i primi fiocchi di neve. Si voltò, le braccia strette al petto, e sorrise nel vedere il suo figlioccio accoccolato in una pallina, attorno al cuscino molto più grande di lui. Un occhio più attento avrebbe potuto notare come il suo sguardo si fece facesse man mano più colmo d’affetto mentre passava dal bambino al boccino di stoffa. Ridacchiò tra sé nel vedere come la boccuccia delicata di Ted fosse aperta sulla superficie morbida a causa del raffreddore che non gli dava tregua, e come il povero cuscino stesse raccogliendo tutta la saliva del bimbo. Un moto di tenerezza gli invase il cuore al ricordo sfocato di un altro bambino che, in preda all’influenza, si aggrappava al suo tondo amico di peluche per trarre conforto nel buio di uno sgabuzzino.

Harry si avvicinò al divano e con estrema delicatezza prese in braccio il figlioccio e il cuscino a cui era strettamente aggrappato, cullandoli con le braccia.

«Direi che si è fatto abbastanza tardi, che ne pensi?» mormorò, posando un bacio sulla fronte calda del bambino addormentato. «Babbo Natale lo aspettiamo la prossima volta.» 

Il piccolo fece un versetto stanco e attutito dal naso tappato, raggomitolandosi di più nell’abbraccio del suo padrino che sorrise amorevole. Fece un passo per dirigersi verso la cameretta e nello stesso istante un lieve bussare gli impedì di procedere oltre. Corrugò la fronte e il suo sguardo vagò dalla porta della cameretta a quella d’ingresso, indeciso sul da farsi. Non poteva essere uno degli ospiti, se ne erano andati ormai da quasi mezz’ora e avrebbero suonato il campanello; i vicini del piano di sotto, d’altra parte, erano in vacanza dai parenti in Irlanda. Chiunque fosse aveva aggirato il “fattore-campanello” e si era presentato direttamente al suo ingresso.

Harry decise che chiunque avesse bussato poteva anche aspettare e fece un altro passo verso la cameretta. Di nuovo due colpi alla porta lo fermarono. Ted gli si mosse in braccio, ancora addormentato, ma bastò quel lieve movimento a fargli temere che potesse svegliarsi. E se Teddy si svegliava nel momento sbagliato voleva dire passare ore di pianti a cercare di farlo riaddormentare. Trattenendo qualche maledizione, il ragazzo fece dietrofront ed in pochi passi fu alla porta. La aprì cercando di non far rumore e quello che vide gli fece sgranare gli occhi ed esalare un respiro brusco che per poco non fu più sonoro del bussare.

«Buon Natale, Potter,» si sentì augurare dall’alto ragazzo biondo che lo fissava fermo davanti sulla soglia, gli occhi color nebbia e le mani affondate nelle tasche di un cappotto nero e babbano, come se non sapesse dove metterle. Quegli stessi occhi che indugiarono per un momento in quelli di Harry, prima di scendere e soffermarsi sul bambino che portava in braccio.

Rimasero fermi a guardarsi per alcuni minuti, in uno stallo imbarazzato che nessuno dei due riuscì ad interrompere. Harry non sapeva perché ci fosse Draco Malfoy davanti a lui, né che cosa volesse la notte di Natale. Già il fatto che lo avesse salutato in quel modo cortese era una novità, rispetto a tutte le volte nei mesi passati in cui si erano fortuitamente incontrati a Diagon Alley. Il giovane fabbricante di bacchette, infatti, non si era mai risparmiato le abituali frecciatine e toni gelidi, benché Harry cercasse di instaurare con lui, se non un’amicizia, almeno una rispettabile cortesia, o un civile rapporto d’affari. Propositi che fallivano regolarmente dopo averlo incontrato. Draco Malfoy era l’unico che riusciva a fargli perdere la pazienza a velocità di record. 

Dal canto suo, Draco si sentiva impacciato e nervoso, fermo lì con davanti Potter e un bebè. Andare in quella casa era stata la decisione più difficile della sua vita e ora si sentiva maledettamente e schifosamente vulnerabile. Potter continuava a fissarlo con quegli occhi confusi, sospettosi, penetranti, e il silenzio gli parve improvvisamente troppo denso, quasi lo si potesse tagliare con un buon incantesimo.

«Mi fai entrare o devo restare qui?» chiese, un ghigno sghembo e difensivamente derisorio.

«E perché dovrei farti entrare?» gli rispose Harry. Se non altro era certo di una cosa, quello era davvero Malfoy.

«Perché sono venuto fino in questo quartiere babbano, in questa casa babbana, e ho pure dovuto faticare per trovare la porta. Si può sapere perché non hai risposto di sotto?»

Harry dovette ammettere che probabilmente quello era stato il viaggio più temerario che il ragazzo avesse mai compiuto nei meandri del primitivo mondo babbano. «Perché casa mia è qua sopra, sotto ci vivono i miei vicini. Avresti dovuto suonare il campanello,» gli spiegò, lasciandosi scappare un sorrisetto divertito che provocò un’occhiata piuttosto arcigna del giovane di fronte a lui.

Si spostò di lato per farlo passare, implorando Godric di aver fatto la scelta giusta, e mentre questi entrava Harry fu più che certo di sentirlo borbottare qualcosa sugli “inutili aggeggi babbani”. Chiuse la porta con un sorriso più ampio. Un angolo della mente di Harry notò che, ora, al profumo di pane e cannella si era aggiunta una fragranza fresca e asciutta, un misto tra menta e cedro che sembrava provenire proprio da Malfoy e che gli fece socchiudere per un momento gli occhi. Era un buon odore.

«Se non ti dispiace, prima di chiederti cosa ci fai qui metto Ted a letto.»

Era stato indeciso se indagare subito se quella visita sarebbe stata fonte di guai o se portare prima il piccolo a letto, ma consapevole della sua irritabilità da influenzato aveva preferito la seconda ipotesi. Per la terza volta non fece in tempo a raggiungere la cameretta.

«È tuo figlio?» sentì chiedere.

Harry abbassò lo sguardo sul fagotto tra le sue braccia che copriva, con il suo corpicino, il prezioso guanciale. Si soffermò sul nasino appuntito e sui capelli che al momento erano verdi e rossi, in onore del maglione di Ron. Di certo non aveva niente che gli somigliasse.

«No, è il figlio di tua cugina Tonks, Ted Lupin.»

Harry si voltò lentamente a sondare Draco con lo sguardo e lo trovò stupito, quasi intimorito dalla realtà dei fatti che gli si poneva di fronte. Harry Potter teneva in braccio suo cugino di cui non conosceva nemmeno l’esistenza. Draco deglutì spiazzato.

Quando quella sera il giovane Malfoy si era deciso a presentarsi a quella porta, si era fatto un programma preciso di come sarebbe andata: Potter gli avrebbe aperto, si sarebbero battibeccati come al loro solito e poi, con la scusa di consegnargli la bacchetta che Potter stesso gli aveva commissionato, si sarebbe piazzato li fino a tarda notte. Obiettivo della serata: scoprire il più possibile sul suo insopportabilmente eroico ex-compagno di scuola e sul perché si stesse dimostrando, in quegli ultimi tempi, così disgustosamente socievole. Si era preparato una scaletta base, pianificando gli avvenimenti in modo da lasciare il minor spazio possibile a situazioni non calcolate ed ottenere così ciò che voleva.

Quella rivelazione, invece – quel bambino, si corresse mentalmente – cambiava tutto, ribaltando completamente le sue certezze accuratamente calcolate; era un’incognita nella sua perfetta equazione. Un’incognita incredibilmente fisica e tangibile.

Harry guardò Draco e cercò di capire cosa stesse pensando nel momento esatto in cui anche Draco alzava gli occhi dal bambino a lui. Verde e grigio si incontrarono e bastò perché Harry facesse un semplice cenno del capo, invitandolo ad andare con lui. Entrò nella cameretta sentendo la presenza dell’altro dietro di sé e con delicatezza infinita posò il bambino nel suo lettino; lo coprì con il plaid e lasciò che abbracciasse il morbido gigante boccino; sul muro un elefantino si svegliò e sventolò le orecchie in direzione del piccolo. Il cuore del ragazzo sopravvissuto batteva forte mentre si rimetteva dritto, per la consapevolezza che entro breve tutto sarebbe cambiato.

Draco, che era rimasto alcuni passi indietro, quando la visuale fu libera da Potter non poté evitare di avvicinarsi. Si chinò sul lettino, pronto a conoscere quel piccolo parente, ma ciò che vide lo bloccò sul posto. All’improvviso Draco si sentì stordito, come quando si smarrisce qualcosa e se ne perde memoria, e poi questo qualcosa ti viene presentato davanti agli occhi. Quel piccolo dai capelli rossi e verdi stringeva forte tra le braccia quel cuscino che lui stesso in passato aveva stretto allo stesso modo, prima di donarlo ad un altro bambino. Il primo bambino che gli era stato simpatico.

La testa di Draco scattò in alto ed incrociò lo sguardo preoccupato di Harry. L’immagine dell’Harry bambino si sovrappose a quella del Potter davanti a lui provocandogli un sussulto di sorpresa che non poté trattenere.

«Potter…» esalò, deglutendo visibilmente di nuovo. Il suo sguardo corse dal lettino a lui e di nuovo al lettino. «Quello è il mio cuscino?»

La domanda poteva quasi sembrare ridicola e fu quasi sussurrata, come se il porla a voce più alta avesse potuto portare ad una grave tragedia o peggio ad una grassa risata. La risposta che ricevette fu un cenno del capo accompagnato da un lieve, imbarazzato sorriso.

«Da quando l’ho ritrovato e l’ho portato qui ci si è attaccato e non l’ha più lasciato. Di solito lo tengo sul divano in salotto,» il ragazzo continuava a parlare, seppur a bassa voce, sperando di mitigare l’imbarazzo con quel semplice racconto.

«Eri tu.»

Nessun punto interrogativo, solo una semplice affermazione. Draco aveva riconosciuto, in quel bimbo di quattro anni solo in un parco giochi, quel ragazzo più basso di lui che aveva per anni attirato su di sé tutta la gloria che doveva essere destinata a lui. Quello stesso bambino che per lungo tempo aveva chiesto di poter rivedere.

Una giraffa azzurra sulla carta da parati si sporse verso Draco che la guardò con la fronte aggrottata prima di uscire. Harry approfittò che Ted avesse rotolato di lato per recuperare il cuscino e seguirlo, premurandosi di chiudere bene la porta alle sue spalle. Nel salottino regnava ancora il profumo della cena ma il fuoco nel caminetto era quasi spento e la neve si era accumulata sul davanzale della finestra, riflettendo le luci colorate dell’albero di Natale.

«Draco,» cominciò, stropicciando tra le mani il morbido guanciale. Draco gli dava le spalle, il viso rivolto verso la finestra e la strada innevata. «Mi rendo conto che questa potrebbe essere una scoperta scioccante, anche io ho fatto fatica ad accettarla, ma-»

Si interruppe bruscamente perché Draco si era voltato e lo guardava con uno sguardo fiammeggiante ed al tempo stesso diverso dal solito. Deglutì mentre il ragazzo faceva qualche passo verso di lui, riprendendo a parlare, nervoso, il cuscino ancora stretto tra le mani. «…Ma potrebbe anche essere una cosa bella, insomma se…»

«Potter, chiudi la bocca.»

L’unica cosa che Harry riuscì a pensare mentre Draco lo afferrava – lo stringeva – fu che profumava davvero di menta e cedro e che i suoi occhi fossero incredibilmente splendenti da vicino. Poi non pensò più nulla, perché il ragazzo si impossessò della sua bocca e i pensieri svanirono come fumo al vento.

Fu come se il tempo si fermasse in quell’istante. La neve continuò a scendere fuori sulla strada, le luci dell’albero continuarono a creare una magica atmosfera nel salottino immerso nel tepore del camino, ma per loro non ci fu altro che quell’istante.

Harry assaporò la sensazione di labbra sulle sue, del cuore palpitargli nel petto nel sentire qualcuno stringerlo possessivamente come se temesse di poterlo perdere. Assaporò la gioia di aver ritrovato una parte di sé così come la assaporò Draco mentre se lo stringeva contro, il cuscino premuto tra di loro. Ci sarebbe stato tempo dopo per parole, discorsi e domande. Ci sarebbe stato tempo per qualsiasi cosa.

L’orologio sul muro, dono della professoressa McGonagall, emise un festante suono di campanelli, segnando la mezzanotte. Si separarono, carezzandosi l’un l’altro con lo sguardo.

«Buon Natale, Draco,» sussurrò Harry, rosso in viso mentre guardava in quegli occhi chiari.

Draco Malfoy sorrise, poi ghignò e si sporse a mordergli il labbro, prima di trascinarlo via per un polso.

Se potesse parlare, il boccino morbido e scolorito narrerebbe di come gli sguardi dei due ragazzi brillassero di incomprensibile gioia, mentre si spostavano in un’altra stanza, e narrerebbe anche di come proseguì quella notte, ma questa è un’altra storia.

 

Fine


End file.
